


I Wanna Be Yours

by revior



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foreplay, Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Apollo happens to walk in while his brother is having fun with himself and decides to help him out.
Relationships: Apollo/Hermes (Blood of Zeus)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

Apollo never told anyone about his amazing ability to hear things. His hearing had gotten even better throughout the years of spying on people in Olympus, and that was how he heard the _muffled_ noises in a room from pretty far away.

Of course, just as any normal person, he wanted to find out what was going on. When he finally arrived at the door, he didn't bother knocking, knowing that his brother would never have anyone over or do anything. That meant that something was wrong and that the noises in there were meant to give the wrong impression. He stormed in, then stopped immediately.

There was his brother, laying naked on his bad as he played with his cock and pushed two fingers in his ass, biting on the pillow to stop himself from moaning. "Hermes," was all Apollo said, just to make sure that his brother knew that he was there.

Hermes looked at Apollo and a scared expression crept upon his face. He quickly covered himself with a blanket. "Apollo. For the love of Zeus, I promise you this isn't what it looks like. Why are you here? Why the hell? Don't tell Father, I'm begging you."

Apollo just shook his head, trying hard to keep the smirk from creeping on his face. "No, it's fine. You're just playing with yourself. Everyone does that," he clarified, but his attitude somehow told Hermes that by 'everyone' he didn't mean himself. "And don't worry, I'd never tell anyone. You know that you can trust me with anything."

"But... I don't think that this is a very godly thing to do. I mean, you saw what I was doing. It isn't just ungodly, it's also unmanly."

The sun god just chuckled and sat on the edge of Hermes' bed. "I mean, it might not be considered manly to like things between your cheeks, but I personally think that there's absolutely nothing wrong with it. I even consider it manly, because only a man that's totally in control of himself could ever admit to liking that."

"So you think what I'm doing is manly?" asked Hermes in great disbelief. "But I wasn't imagining myself with a girl while I was doing that. It wasn't a specific person, but I know for a fact that it was a boy. A man, I mean."

Apollo chuckled. "I like to see you overshare, brother." When he saw the expression on his brother's face, a blushed one to be precise, he decided to continue. "But there's nothing better in this world than a man who can get with a man and not think much of it. And even if he does, there's no problem with that. I would know that, of all people. I enjoy the company of men about half of the time and I still think I'm godly, even if I'm just a half-sodomite bastard son."

"You're so brave," said Hermes, his voice full of admiration. "I love you for being who you truly are and being completely honest with people, no matter what that costs you."

"It has cost me a lot," admitted Apollo. "But I regret nothing."

Hermes nodded. "I wish I could do that. Just do things and then end up not regretting them later. That's the only thing I want in life. To just be able to do things without regretting them, although I think that it's almost impossible. I guess I'll just have to try sometime to see how it goes."

An idea suddenly flashed through Apollo's head and he put his hand on his brother's leg. "This might seem like a strange proposition, but I can help you out if that's what you want. I have no problem with helping someone who wants to experiment out, especially after I saw what I was dealing with there."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Hermes. "I mean, I know that you're not just the type of person to sleep around with everyone. You choose the gods you do it with pretty carefully. So I doubt you would ever want to do something like that with me."

"I'm very very sure, brother. Just helping you out, like I said. What would be the problem with that?" he asked, a smirk on his face before he climbed on the bed and kissed his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermes didn't hesitate to kiss Apollo back and the two soon started to make out passionately.

Apollo soon lost all pieces of clothing and was now in the same state as Hermes.

Hermes instinctively wrapped his fingers around his brother's already-hard cock and started to play with it softly, receiving a light chuckle from Apollo. "You sure know what you're doing for someone who hasn't done this before."

Hermes immediately dropped his hold. "I just know that it feels nice when it's touched so-"

"Don't worry, I like it," laughed the Sun God, before lightly playing with Hermes' nipples and kissing them softly.

He then moved lower and lower and placed a kiss on Hermes' hard member before taking him in his mouth. He started by just the tip and then took the entire thing into his mouth. Hermes instinctively started to thrust into his mouth over and over, making a moaning mess out of himself. Finally, Apollo decided to move on.

He laughed when he saw that his half-brother was a moaning mess just wanting to have more. "I know that I said that I would just help you out to bring you some experience, but is this a good time to tell you that I'm experiencing lots of pleasure from this?"

"Not at all," answered Hermes. "Just don't stop. You can't stop now."

Apollo nodded and started to suck on his finger before aligning it with Hermes' entrance and pushing it in, feeling as the boy trembled under his arms. "I can't believe this is your first time doing this. You've been at Olympus all this time and nobody ever thought to take your virginity?"

"I always thought that it would feel bad," groaned Hermes, still in pain as Apollo stretched his hole carefully. "And I guess I'm still waiting for the pleasure to come."

"Don't worry, baby. It'll come, that's for sure. Just like we both will."

Hermes nodded at the promise and just tried to relax as much as possible. Apollo added another finger and trusted in over and over again, getting more and more turned on as the boy moaned under his fingers. After he deemed him ready, he spit on his hands and rubbed it around his member before aligning his cock with the boy's hole and pushing it in slowly, feeling as the boy groaned under him. "You're so precious, Hermes."

"Just go on," ordered Hermes and so Apollo did.

He thrust in, even though he knew that Hermes wasn't even close to being ready for it. He thrust in over and over again, feeling the boy tense and then relax under his grip, then repeat again and again.

Apollo was sure that every single other habitat of Olympus could hear them at that moment, but he didn't mind. On the contrary, he was very happy because he wanted them to hear them. He wanted them to know that Hermes was _his_.

"Baby, you're doing so good," he said, a big smirk on his face before he kissed Hermes.

The latter could feel the friction starting to build up and he knew what was coming. "Apollo, I think I'm going to come soon," he stammered.

"Baby; just wait for a bit so I can get closer. Can you do that?"

Hermes nodded and closed his eyes feeling as he let the pleasure take over him. And then, when he couldn't hold back any longer, he let go and came all over the stomach, surprising both of them with the white liquid.

Because of that, his hole got tighter, taking Apollo by surprise and making him come too. He pulled out panting and laid down next to his brother kissing him one last time. "You know, if you ever want to do this again, you know who to call."

"Don't worry. I will."

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is it. i hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing this!!


End file.
